Kate Wightt
Your name is Kate Wightt. You have a strong affinity for the DEAD, taking an interest in GAFF TAXIDERMY. Often you take your CROSSBOWS and BOWS into the woods, which you are a DEADSHOT with, to collect the YUMMY MORSELS and CORPSES of SMALL FLUFFY ANIMALS to stuff and combine into GROTESQUE SQUISHY FURBALLS. Your room is littered with TUFTS OF OLD FUR carefully hidden on top of FUR RUGS and BLANKETS. The only thing you love more than fur is the numerous stuffed figurines of MERMICE and JACKELOPES. Some people think you're A LITTLE DISTURBED and EXTREMELY CREEPY, but they just don't understand. You think they should try SEWING TOGETHER TWO DIFFERENT CORPSES and USE THEM FOR SHOES before they judge other people on their interests, or however that silly saying goes. You think normal animals are A LITTLE BORING, but are TOO CHICKENSHIT to mess with the bigger ones like bears. Your pesterchum handle is abyssalArrow and "You type using a concise mannerism with flawless grammar." What will you do? >Kate: Examine Mermouse aquarium. It's not actually an aquarium, because mermice are dead and don't need water. Don't be ridiculous. Character Sheet Kate: Alchemize Your pesterchum handle has been changed to taxidermizingAmaranthine because "You needed some time to yourself." Theme song "Jackelope Life Before SBurb/SGrub Guardian is her mother, a very tall, very muscular woman. Her mother is a lumberjack/3D printing enthusiast. Most of her house is filled with gear to process wood to turn it into plastics. Her mother chops down several trees a day, requiring Kate to hunt almost daily to feed her the protein she needs. Her mother is horrible at cooking, going so far as to throw entire unskinned animals into pots if Kate takes too long to feed her one of her 8 daily full meals. Her mother is so strong, she killed a BEAR with her BARE hands. Kate is secretly intimidated by her. Kate lives in a smaller log cabin next to the house, because her mother has taken up most of the space in the main house for processing wood and taxidermy smells bad. She has a basement freezer dungeon type thing under her shed, which is separate from the house her mother lives in (Though nearby). She keeps her kills in there. Friends Jack: Kate feels betrayed by Jack, but shows it the least. She wants revenge, but knows realistically she and her allies must be stronger to confront him. Nate: Having randomly contacted Nate about an inquiry about Trolls, Kate and Nate bonded over their shared love of hunting and their shared fear of bears. Beau: Beau and Kate have been friends for a long while, having met a few years ago. Beau is always trying to get Kate to play games with her, but Kate isn't usually much for games. This latest game, however, has piqued her attention. Sami: Sami and Kate met recently over similar chumhandles. Sami thinks Kate is a strange, and would like to avoid eating her kills. Despite this, the two made a quick, if fresh, friendship. Doir: Doir can be over enthusiastic at times, but she trusts he will make the right decisions with a level head. Trolled by: obscuredTalker - confused about, not respected Kikate - Respected, Interested in. Beginning to believe what he says. Thinks he has something to do with Jack's ramblings about the coming apocalypse and Beau's talks of this new game Sburb which will "change the world". Balish - Feels oppressive, but has wary trust. Maenam - Could prove to be a steadfast ally, even if she doesn't necessaarilly have full control over the troll team, they may still look to her for guidance. Glissa - Resepcted for skill and politeness, similar to respect given to Kikate. Only met briefly in a dream. Currently... Having averted the destruction of her planet with the aid of her friends and consorts, Kate feels triumphant, but tired. At the start of the next session she should: Thank everyone for their help. Get some nourishment. Her current goals are to: Learn more about her aspect. Practice with her aspect. Contact Hephaestus. Gain lots and lots of grist. Figure out how to circumvent the late dean's server role in order to try out new machines. OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle: meditatingCybermind *email address: thomaschparsons (at) gmail.com *reddit username: shiboito *'Sims3 http://prntscr.com/29at7b' *'Sims3 Current http://prntscr.com/2am339' a15Jv6h.jpg|Kate's Symbol Gerdterr.png|Got tiger Sweet Dodge.jpg|Sweet Dodge! SHREKT.jpg|GET SHREKT Pictures and Shit